1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dovetailed building block, and more particularly to the building block that utilizes a dovetailed recess and a dovetailed projection to engage two block bodies of the building blocks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various toys are available in the market for users to practice and improve coordination between hands and eyes. All these toys have different ways of playing and may be combined through diverse ways, making them suitable for practicing and improving the development of creativity.
Building blocks are one of the toys that have the greatest number of types. They are often in the forms of blocks of different geometric shapes and allow for stacking in different directions. Projections and recesses are formed on/in these building blocks to allow them to joint to each other through mating between the projections and the recesses. One of the most commonly known building blocks is LEGO® blocks, of which the feature is that a single square area is taken as a basic unit based on which expansion is made to a cube or a rectangular parallelepiped having an enlarged surface area or size. Projections (as well as counterpart recesses) are formed on the cube or the rectangular parallelepiped for jointing the blocks in a given (longitudinal) direction. However, structural strength obtained with jointing in a single direction may be poor and collapse or detachment may result. The difficult for assembling a large structure is quite apparent. And, as such, the LEGO® blocks need adjustment of directions for 90, 180, or 270 degrees to complete the assembly of a large-sized or curved structure. In addition, special accessories may be necessary for such an assembly. Further, the LEGO® blocks are designed to achieve a mating engagement between two blocks that is generally over tight, often resulting in difficulty in disassembling the blocks and requiring a large force to achieve so. This may lead to damage to the blocks. It is also known that disassembling tools are available for such disassembling operations.
Further, the conventional building blocks need to be assembled or disassembled piece by piece. Such a process of assembling or disassembling is generally time and labor consuming. Thus, further improvements are necessary.